The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balendinz’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during June 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars that are durable to environmental stresses, have dark green-colored foliage, and a mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena hybrid breeding selection coded 13760(1958-1), not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is LANAI Twister Pink ‘Flagdena’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,438, characterized by its tri-colored, white and two-toned red-purple colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.